¡Viva la hemorragia, lo viejo, lo oxigenado! Espera, ¿qué?
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Aventuras de las mushashas en Sweet Amoris...Bueno, es lemon de todas. Para Tania, Abi, Haku, Kika y yo n.n Ojalá les guste...
1. Chapter 1: H x K

_**Ah, bueno. Lo prometido es deuda...Y contigo me encanta estar en estas deudas, Haku-neechan ^u^**_

_**Bueno, ahora también agradeceré a Karime Solís, Tabopu Bojorges, Marisol Castañeda y afiliados...xD**_

**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos planisferios personajes es mío, sólo uno que otro Oc y de las personas mencionadas. Posibles menciones de otros videojuegos o términos que sólo las personas mencionadas entienden..._**

**_Advertencias: Lemon ligero y bonito *cofcof aja tu cofcof*_**

**_¡Disfrutad, mushashas!_**

**_~MaryAnne~_**

* * *

- ¡Asunto arreglado...! - grité.

- ...Perdón...

- No hay problema...No lo vuelvas a hacer...

- Cesta azul: no - repitió Kentin, negando la cabeza con gesto infantil.

- ¡Bien!

Abracé a Kentin, feliz. Me encantaba estar con él. Después del incidente de "las sábanas" nos habíamos vuelto más unidos que nunca.

Al final, Castiel me llevó a casa y tuve que usar la excusa de Lilitho porque mis papás habían llegado antes...Qué horror...

**/Flashback/**

- ¡Les dije la verdad! ¡Me pegué con mi ropero y tiré mi agua de coco en la cama y casi me quiebro la nariz! ¡Por eso está así! - alegué.

- ¡Bien!, pero, ¿por qué saliste de la escuela con este muchacho, eh? - cuestionó mi mamá.

Castiel tecleaba su teléfono recargando la espalda en la entrada de mi casa. Nos miró y levantó la mano.

- ¡Ah, no! No soy su novio, ¿eh? ¡Yo soy novio de la novia de su hija, señores! - exclamó Castiel con desfachatez.

Entrecerré los ojos, maldiciendo al sangrón ese, y bufé.

- La novia de mi hija... - murmuró papá, confundido por el juego de palabras...Pero cayó en cuenta - ¿Por qué vienes con el novio de Lilitho? ¡Hakuko!

- Es que... - empecé.

- Soy el chofer... - dijo Castiel.

Todos lo miramos. Él se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

- No se preocupen, señores. Cobro muy barato la hora...de transporte, claro...

**/Fin Flashback/**

- Oye, Kentin...

- ¿Mande?

- Me gustas mucho - dije, abrazándolo por la espalda.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó casi con orgullo.

- ¡Sí! ¡No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie! - exclamé, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Ni por el disco de Final Fantasy que tanto quieres, linda?! - preguntó, entusiasmado.

- No exageres, querido.

Kentin miró al suelo con tristeza. Yo reí, lo rodeé y le di un beso.

- Ken...tin. En unos días va a haber una convención de cosplay, y pues...

En ese momento, Lilitho entró con Karime detrás.

- Ya, Kari... - bufó Lilitho, casi sacándose los ojos con las manos

- ¡Ja, ja! Pero es que fue muy lindo. Primero me invitó una piña-colada-

- No digas nada de coco porque siento que me voy a vomitar aquí, mocosa - replicó Lilitho, sentándose en su lugar.

- Bueno, luego de eso fuimos a su casa y...

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No digas nada! - gritó Lilitho, tapándose sus orejas de gato y negando bruscamente la cabeza.

- No te hagas, Lili, bien que quieres saber qué "pasó" - insistió Karime, haciendo remolinos en el cabello de Lilitho.

- ...Ok, pero sé breve.

- ¡Oi, Lilitho! - grité, viéndola.

- ¡¿Qué pajó?! - exclamó, levantándose con Karime detrás.

- Oye, ¿vas a ir a la cosplay de esta semana?

- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a ir con Castiel! ¡Voy a vestirme de Mikasa y él de Levi para hacer LeviMika! - explicó, acabando con su exagerado tono sombrío.

- Mentirosa. Te dije que no iría de ese enano malhumorado que tanto te gusta - dijo Castiel, dirigiéndose a su banca al final de la fila.

- ¿Ah? Pero...tú eres un larguirucho malhumorado... ¿Cuál es el problema con eso, amor? - dijo, caminando hacia Castiel.

- Ok...¿De qué quieres que vaya, Haku? - preguntó Kentin, tomándome la mano.

- No sé...¿De _Ezio Auditore_? Te imagino...Con tu capa y tu navaja escondida...¡Aw! ¡Kawaii! - grité, cubriéndome la boca de la emoción.

Me senté junto a él y me recargué en su hombro.

- Bien...¿Tú de quién vas a ir?

- ¡Enma Ai!

- Bueno, será divertido.

- Pero...tú quieres ir.

Me sonrió.

- Yo voy a donde tú vayas, Hakuko.

Y así logras matarme de ternura...

* * *

- ¡Mira, Kentin! - exclamé, viendo las figuras que estaban en el lugar.

- Son muy lindas.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y eso? ¡Mira qué lindura! - le mostré un gato azul con orejas negras.

Él lo miró con preocupación.

- Ay, me recuerda a Lilitho-¡Wow! ¡Tranquila! - rió, dejándose jalar por mí.

Lo miré con una sonrisa. Se veía tan bien con su capa blanca, su armadura plateada y sus navajas...Me gustaba verlo así. No era Auditore, no...¡Era mejor!

- ¡Wow! ¡Kentin! ¡Mira! - exclamé, señalando un oso enorme que tenían ahí.

Lo miré con ternura. Fue como el que me había regalado antes de...

- ¿Qué te parece...? ¿Kentin...? - volteé a todos lados.

¡No estaba!

- ¡¿Kentin?! - grité.

No estaba atestado de gente, pero sí había bastante. Se habrá cansado de seguirme y mejor se fue...Quizás haya sido eso...Suspiré con tristeza. Miré el oso una vez más. Podría llevárselo a la escuela si lo veía ahí...En señal de disculpas...

- ¿Cuánto por el oso?

La chica que atendía me miró.

- ¿Qué te parece ese disco de Final Fantasy que llevas ahí, Enma?

- Y-Yo...

Miré el disco. Suspiré y me sonreí a mí misma. "Todo sea por ver feliz a Kentin...", pensé.

- Trato hecho - anuncié, dándole el disco a la chica.

Ella sonrió y me dio el oso con cuidado.

Comencé a caminar a la salida. No tenía sentido sin Kentin...Ay...¿Acaso me emocioné mucho...? ¿O sólo lo cansé en exceso...? Quién sabe...

Salí y me senté en una banca fuera del lugar con pesadez. Me sentía mal. Kentin me dejó sola...

Me quedé viendo el oso como una hora hasta que sentí unas manos tocarme los hombros. No me asusté, ni volteé. Sabía quién era. Sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda y hundían el rostro en mi cabello.

- No llores, Kentin... - dije, acariciando su mejilla.

- Creí que te habías olvidado de mí... - chilló en tono infantil.

- No...¡Yo pensé eso de ti! Qué gracioso...Tranquilo, estoy aquí.

- ¡Ya sé!

- Entonces, ¿por qué lloras?

- Una chica me manoseó... - gimoteó.

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA ZOBORRA?!

* * *

- Ten. Te conseguí esto - dije, entrando a la casa de Kentin y dándole el oso.

- ¿Para mí...? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

- ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡No! Sólo...Vi el oso y pensé en ti...Perdón...

- No...Lo siento...Es que creo que te gusto más ahora que cuando era más...ya sabes..._Ken_...

Me cedió el paso a su cuarto y yo suspiré.

- No. De hecho, es al revés.

- ¿Qué?

Me senté al borde de su cama y lo miré.

- Que eras tierno, dulce y muy atento conmigo. Fuiste un gran amigo y yo te quería...Ahora eres tierno, dulce, muy atento...pero eres mi novio, ahora.

Se acercó y lo abracé.

- Te quiero, Hakuko.

- Y yo a ti, Kentin.

Nos separamos y nos besamos. Me tiró de espaldas sin dejar de besarme y acarició mi mejilla.

- ¿Otra vez? - preguntó Kentin, separándose apenas.

- Cállate y hazlo, Kentin - exigí, besándolo de nuevo.

Ya tenía experiencia, de cierta forma. Sólo que ahora no tenía que preocuparme por las sábanas...¡De eso se encargaría él!

Le quité la armadura y la capa del cosplay, aunque en realidad me encantaba como se veía con ella. Él me desató el nudo del traje y lo hizo a un lado. Me quitó la camisa, chillé y me cubrí. Podría jurar que mis mejillas eran del color del cabello de Castiel en ese instante *sniff*.

- Haku...

- ¡Perdón! ¡Sé que ya me has visto, pero no puedo superarlo! - exclamé.

- Pues, te haré superarlo.

Iba a decir algo, pero cuando sentí como se acercaba a mi cuello...decidí callarme. Lo abracé y cerré los ojos.

- ...Kentin...¡Ngh!

No podía evitar gritar su nombre. ¡Y nunca podré!

- ¡Ah...! ¡Kentinghh!

Me abrazó para darme apoyo y suspiré, sin dejar de moverme. Acaricié su cabello, buscando qué hacer con mis manos. Me sentía bien, pero nerviosa. Era algo normal en mí, supongo.

- Haku...

- ¿Um...? ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Terminamos y cerré los ojos. Lo abracé y sonreí.

- Te amo, Haku.

- Ya sé...Yo también te amo...

* * *

Kentin y yo entramos al salón con prisa, creyendo que llegábamos tarde a clase y...¡Oh, sorpresa! ¡Lobo Fárres no estaba! Maldito...

Encontramos a Karime jugando Conecta4 con Marisol, y a Castiel...haciendo algo en el teléfono con Lilitho.

- Hola, chicos - saludé.

- Hola - respondieron todos al unísono.

Me senté junto a Kentin y volteé a ver a Marisol y a Karime.

- ¿Qué hacen? - pregunté.

- Aquí, jugando Conceta4 - respondió Marisol, sonriendo.

- ¿Te divertiste en la convención?

Kentin y yo nos miramos de soslayo, para luego bajar la vista, sonrojados.

- F-F-Fue...E-Estuvo bien...Sí...¡Incómodo! ¡Oye, Lilitho!

Me paré y fui con Castiel y Lilitho.

- Hola. ¿Qué hacen?

- Vemos nuestro selfie de la cosplay - dijo Castiel, mientras Lilitho pasaba las fotos del teléfono de Castiel.

- ¿Si fueron? - pregunté.

- Sí...¡Esta maldita cosa cambió a mi Asuka Langley por una mam...porquería! - corrigió.

- ¡No me digas cosas, perro hemorrágico! - gruñó ella.

Tal para cuál...

- ¿Por qué lo cambiaste? - reí por la cara de molestia de Castiel.

- Ja, ja...Por un disco de Final Fantasy nuevecito.

Mi rostro se rompió como el cristal en ese momento.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé.

- Lo que escuchaste, Hakuko. Luego, empezó a gritar: "¡Vergil! ¡Dante!". Agh, me fastidia.

- Ajá, sí...Dime eso cuando quieras tus "cinco minutos". No te voy a dar nada.

- ¡Con mis "cinco minutos" no te metes, mocosa!

- ¡Pues, ruega, perro, ruega!

Negué con la cabeza por verlos pelear. Eran tal para cuál...Petarda...Se llevó mi Final Fantasy...

Bueno, al menos Kentin me había dado algo mejor que un disco de Final Fantasy...Esperen...Dejen me lo creo...¡Ya...! No, todavía no...

* * *

_**Quedó medio raro y fome...Pero espero que les guste. Fue lo único que alcancé a hacer. Voy a hacer los demás luego. Lemon rarito lo sé :p pero lo intenté. Ojalá mejore mi lemon pronto T_T**_


	2. Chapter 2: K x D

_**Ok, ok...Sí, tardé un poco, pero al fin salió :3**_

_**Espero que me salga chorromil veces mejor con la práctica xD!**_

* * *

- Ummm...

Mi teléfono sonó de repente y di un brinco en mi cama por el susto.

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡¿Q-Qué pajó?! - chillé, contestando rápidamente mi teléfono.

- No me digas que te acabas de despertar, Kari... - escuché la voz de Marisol del otro lado del auricular.

- Yo...em...No. No, sólo que...Agh, ¿qué pasó? - sentencié, indispuesta a decirle que me quedé dormida hasta tarde hablando con Dake.

- Oh...¡Ven rápido, tú! Creo que va a haber algo especial en la escuela.

- Ah, sí...Ok, me voy a apurar. Bye.

Colgué el teléfono y miré a los lados.

¡Aaaaah...! ¡¿Cuarto para las dos?!

- ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Salté de la cama y corrí hacia mi armario. Me cambié, me arreglé y guardé todas mis cosas en mi mochila. Salí de mi casa y contuve el aliento.

- El cuaderno de mate...

Regresé corriendo, tomé el cuaderno y volví a correr. Y volví a contener el aliento.

- La tarea de mate...Jum. Esa se la pido a alguien llegando.

Salí corriendo y llegué a la escuela justo antes de que cerraran el portón.

- ¿Qué tanto blasfemas? - escuché que gruñó Lilitho mientras me acercaba a ellas.  
Haku rió por la expresión.

- Creo que Karime ya ni vino...

- ¡Hola! - exclamé, saludándolas a todas.

Haku y Lilitho empezaron a reír sonoramente.

- ¡¿Ves?! ¡Y tú diciendo que ya no iba a llegar! - exclamó Lilitho entre risas.

Marisol negó con la cabeza y habló conmigo.

- Oye, ¿sabes que tenemos una actividad in...Blah...Intra...¡Blah! - balbuceó Marisol, tratando de decir bien la palabra

- ¡Actividad intraescolar, cabrón! - gritó Lilitho, corriendo con Hakuko hacia algún lado.

- ¡Esa cosa! - exclamó Marisol, riendo.

- ¿Y qué es eso? - pregunté con curiosidad.

¿Intraescolar? ¿Eso es cuando practicas ejercicio fuera de la escuela...? Oh, no...Eso es extraescolar...

- Creo que significa que diferentes escuelas se van a juntar para hacer una actividad o algo así...

- ¡Wooow! ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¿Y qué escuela vendrá?

- La mía, preciosa - dijo alguien cerca de mí.

Sentí que moriría de escuchar esa voz tan cerca, otra vez. Volteé y miré a esa persona.

- ¿D-Dakota...? ¡Dake! - exclamé, lanzándome a abrazarlo.

- Je, je...Hola, preciosa.

"Nuestra traumática experiencia se repite...", decía la expresión de todos los varones de mi salón que conocieron a Dake: Lysandro, Castiel y Nathaniel...

* * *

- Maldita sea...¿Por qué demonios tuvo que venir ese imbécil?

- Castiel, no digas eso... - gruñó Lilitho, molesta por la actitud de su novio.

- Pero, ¡Lili! ¡No me digas que ya se te olvidó lo que te dijo!

- De hecho, nos lo dijo a todas, sangrón... - espetó Hakuko, abrazando a Kentin.

- En realidad. Además, ya es novio de Karime, Cas. No te esponjes, amor, sólo tengo ojos para ti - rió Lilitho, palmeado a Castiel en la espalda.

- Eso significa...¡¿Cinco minutos?!

- ...Quizás.

- Además, dudo que la engañe ahora, ¿cierto? - comentó Kentin.

Haku asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Quién pidió tu opinión, soldadito de quinta? - bufó Castiel.

- Castiel... - Lysandro habló, sentado junto a Tabopuu a un lado de ellos.

Kentin aferró su mochila y golpeó a Castiel en la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¿Qué chin...? - empezó Lilitho.

- Uy, Castiel, perdón. Creo que ya te hice sangrar por el golpe...Ah, no, es tu cabello.

- ¡Te voy a acabar!

Empecé a reír por su discusión.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Dake.

- ¿Eh?

Lo miré sentado junto a mí. Todos estábamos en unos camiones, yendo hacia donde sería la excursión intraescolar que planearon para nosotros.

- Ah, nada...Oye, Dake, ¿tú sabes qué haremos? - pregunté.

- ...Creo que vamos a buscar un tesoro...O algo así. La verdad, no entendí.

- Oh, ya veo. Pero, ¿sí haremos algo divertido? - inquirí.

- Claro - me sonrió - Además, si te quedas conmigo nunca te _aburrirás_.

Me sonrojé y asentí.

...  
¿Eso fue doble sentido?

* * *

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Oh, sí!

Dake aplaudió al ver en donde era la actividad intraescolar: la playa.

- Put...

- Ah, Lili, ¿qué te pasó? - pregunté, viendo a mi amiga.

- Me fastidia la playa. ¡Toda la petarda arena es incómoda y el agua es súper molesta! - chilló, agitando los brazos.

- Te acostumbrarás - dijo Dake, asintiendo con felicidad.

Nos explicaron que formaríamos parejas y buscaríamos unas clases de banderines que nos daría como premio dos puntos sobre cada materia, y así..._**(N/A: No ma, qué buen premio xD)**_

Obvio, decidí formar equipo con Dake.

- ¡Pueden iniciar! - anunció la directora.

- ¡Ahora sí! ¡A los cinco minutos, nena! - exclamó Castiel, jalando a Lilitho.

- Ay, carajo... - gruñó ella.

La cargó en brazos y salió corriendo, como todos los demás.

- Qué pesado... - dijo Kentin, molesto.

- Déjalo...De todas formas, sabe que ella nunca lo dejará...ejem...hacer eso... - respondió Lysandro.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos? - pregunté.

- Supongo que...por el inicio...

- Dake...Me refiero a que en dónde es el punto de inicio...¡¿Dónde está el primer banderín?! - exclamé.

- ¡Ah, eso! A ver, a ver... - sacó el mapa que nos dieron y lo revisó, antes de sonreír de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay algo mal? - traté de ver el mapa, pero él me lo arrebató.

- Nada, nada...Tenemos que ir al sur y luego al oeste. No te preocupes, conozco esta playa como la palma de mi mano. ¡Será fácil! - rió él, tomándome del brazo.

- Está bien. Sur y oeste. Entiendo.

Ambos nos fuimos hacia esas direcciones...

* * *

- ¿...Lo encontraste?

- Nop.

- Castiel...

- ...¡Está bien! ¡Lo encontré hace 15 minutos!

Lilitho se levantó del suelo y tomó a Castiel de la camisa.

- ¡¿Y por qué dejaste que cavara como estúpida otros 15 minutos?!

Él miró a un lado, divertido.

- Es que...Mira, es como cuando recoges un jabón y-

- ¡Muérete!

Castiel empezó a reír.

- Oigan...¿Han visto a Karime? - preguntó Hakuko.

- No. No ha pasado ni al primer punto, ni a este, ¿verdad? - inquirió Taboppu.

- Creo que no. Bueno, ¿se les habrá perdido el mapa...? Porque creo que es preocupante no verla cerca - dijo Marisol, intrigada.

- Tsk...Seguramente está "divirtiéndose" con Dake, ¿no? - dijo Kentin, haciendo un castillo de arena.

Todos lo miraron. Él abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? - empezó el castaño, hostigado por las repentinas miradas de reproche.

* * *

- Oye, Dake...¿Seguro que es aquí?

- Sí, ¿por? - dijo él, entrando conmigo a una especie de "cabaña" que están cerca de la playa.

- Bueno, no es por nada, PERO me deja muy intrigada el hecho de que no me-

Sentí como me empujaba contra la cama del lugar y se posicionaba sobre mí en un parpadeo.

- No te preocupes, Karime. Llegaremos a tiempo para cuando tengamos que irnos a la escuela - dijo él, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Ay, ya decía yo...P-Pero, ¡Dakota!, ¿cómo crees que voy a hacer algo como "eso" aquí?

Él me besó rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres averiguar si puedes? - murmuró sin separarse de mí.

- Yo...Um...

Nos volvimos a besar.

No puede ser. ¡Necesitaba esos puntos! Pero...No había estado un buen tiempo con Dakota así...De hecho, ayer habíamos hablado hasta tarde para decidir cuando nos veríamos. Y ahora, estábamos juntos...No en el mejor lugar, ¿cierto? Pero juntos.

Lo abracé y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Me quitó todo con rapidez y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Suspiré y traté de contenerme. Acarició mi cintura y me sonrió de una forma que no supe descifrar. Lo besé con profundidad. Ahora fui yo quien le quitó todo a él. Nos separamos después y lo miré, nerviosa.

- Te...extrañé, ¿sabes? - jadeó él, acariciando mi cabello.

- Y-Y yo...a ti...¡Ah!

Sentí que empezó a moverse y me aferré a él con fuerza.

- ¡D-Dake! ¡N-N-No!

- Te...van a escuchar, preciosa...

"¡Claro que lo harán! ¡Eres un salvaje!", pensé.

Él me abrazó y se movió más rápido.

- ¡Aah...Ngh! ¡D-Dakotangh! ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Traté de controlarme, pero él no me _ayudaba _mucho que digamos.

Lo besé con profundidad, tratando de lograr acallar mis gemidos de esa forma.

- Te amo, Karime... - jadeó Dake, tomándome la mano.

Besó mi cuello rápidamente, y yo gemí por el tacto.

- Y-Y yo a ti, Dake...¡Ngh!

No me interesaba lo que dijeran de él. Que era un mujeriego, que era un pesado...Nada. Él me defendió de muchas personas, se quedó conmigo y me quiso. De eso podía estar segura.

"Él no es malo...", pensé, viéndolo a los ojos.

Me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla.

"Él es...él, y así lo amo..."

Ambos acabamos y nos quedamos en ese lugar un rato, viéndonos.

- Ok...Creo que superé mis límites con esto... - comentó Dake con la respiración entrecortada.

- Sí...Los límites de tu cinismo, amor...

Me pegué a él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? Eso...Eso fue un golpe muy, muy bajo...

Empecé a reír y lo besé.

- Te amo, Dake. Confórmate con saber eso.

- De acuerdo...

Ambos nos arreglamos y salimos del lugar.

Miré al frente y...¡!

- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES TRES AQUÍ?! - grité, viendo a Castiel, Lysandro y Kentin en el suelo como a tres metros de donde estábamos.

- Oh, ya acabaron... - comentó Castiel.

- Como puedes ver, amigo mío - añadió Lysandro.

- Creí que nunca saldrían, sinceramente - inquirió Kentin con molestia.

- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! - exclamé.

- No se preocupen..._Entendemos_, ¿verdad, señores? - dijo Castiel, levantándose.

Los otros dos asintieron y se levantaron.

- ¡A ver, a ver! Yo pedí una respuesta, hemorrágico, y me la vas a dar - espeté, deteniéndolo por el hombro.

Castiel miró a Dake con incredulidad, a lo que mi novio sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Ni modo, viejo. El jefe habló - bromeó Dake, abrazándome.

- Escucha, pequeña ninfómana...El último banderín está aquí - anunció Castiel, entrando a la cabaña y tomando el banderín pegado a un mueble - ...No puede ser. Dejaron un desmadre...En fin.

Salió y nos miró con una sonrisa triunfal. Yo lo miré con coraje, y Dake detuvo mi puño rápidamente.

- Si hubieran dejado sus "cosas" se habrían dado cuenta, pero ya no importa. Ahora, le daré este banderín a mi Lilith - suspiró Castiel.

- ¿Qué? Estás idiota, hombre. Este banderín va a ser para mi Haku - espetó Kentin, arrebatándole el banderín a Castiel.

- De hecho, creo que será mucho mejor si se lo doy yo a mi lady, Tabopuu - ahora Lys se lo quitó a Kentin.

- Ay, no...Esto me huele a ¡Batalla! - exclamó Dake, divertido.

Lysandro empujó a Castiel y a Kentin, y salió corriendo.

- Hijo de... - empezó a maldecir Castiel.

- ¡Que no escape! - exclamó Kentin.

* * *

- Fue muy divertido, Karime.

- Yo también me..."divertí". Espero poder verte pronto - me despedí de Dake cuando tuvo que regresar a su escuela.

- Te llamo luego para que nos pongamos de acuerdo, ¿ok?

Asentí y lo abracé con dulzura.

- Cuídate mucho, Dake...Te amo.

Sonrió y me besó rápidamente.

- Yo también te amo...Adiós, preciosa.

Después se fue. Suspiré y sonreí. Al menos pude estar un "poco" más "cerca de él...

Ahora sólo queda hacer que Lysandro, Kentin y Castiel olviden lo que sucedió en la cabaña...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno...Lamento la tardanza y espero que haya cumplido las expectativas (porque yo nunca alcanzo las mías xD)**

**Ya veré si cambio el lemon porque no sé...**

**En fin, ¡adiós! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: L x C

_**Ooooook...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

* * *

"Vergil es tan sexy...Y además, es tan fuerte..."

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

El sonido de la alarma de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos _sexys _y volví la vista a mi cereal.

- ¡Ah! ¡Cierto, la escuela!

Me levanté corriendo, me lavé los dientes, eché mi cereal a la mochila, tiré mis cuadernos al lavabo...¡!

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - exclamé, corriendo por mi mochila de repuesto.

Rescaté mis libros del lavabo y los metí a la mochila. Corrí hacia la puerta y cerré...

- ¡MALDICIÓN! - volví a exclamar.

Pegué mi frente contra la puerta de mi casa y me mordí el labio inferior para no llorar.

- ¿Por qué...? - gimoteé - Mis...Mis llaves...

Escarbé en mis bolsillos, rezando a Buda para que mis llaves de repuesto aparecieran.

- Agh...¿Y mis llaves de repuesto...?

Sí...Tengo 30 copias de todo porque si se me pierde algo, lo puedo reemplazar...Qué horror...

- ¿Buscas esto?

Escuché una profunda voz detrás de mí, y volteé.

- Castiel... - murmuré, viendo a mi novio con desdén.

Arranqué las llaves de su mano y él rió con sorna.

- ¿Desde cuándo las tienes, maldito pervertido? - gruñí, caminando hacia el frente.

- Ja, ja. No fue mi culpa, pequeña. Tú las dejaste en tu banca ayer. Yo sólo las rescaté.

Me detuve en seco.

¿Enserio...?

Castiel me tomó de la cintura y me empujó contra él. Me sonrojé por la cercanía y bajé mi rostro.

- ¿En qué piensas, Lilith? ¿Por qué has estado tan distraída? ¿Tanto acaparo tu atención? - murmuró en mi oído.

Me sonrojé otra vez.

- T-Te equivocas...He estado pensando en muchas cosas que no puedo entender. Es como si...¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Qué te importa!

Me desembaracé de su abrazo y volví a caminar obstinadamente hacia la escuela, obvio, seguida por Castiel.

- Oye, Lilith...

- ¿Um?

- Dime...

- ¿Qué? - instigué, entrando a la escuela.

Me planté frente a mi taller, dándole la espalda a Castiel.

- ¿Te molesto tanto, Lilith?

Contuve el aliento y volteé a verlo. Se veía dolido, incluso triste.

- Castiel, yo...

Tocaron la campana para que entráramos a clases.

- Bueno...Adiós - se acercó a mí, pero se alejó enseguida - Sí...Eso...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Me quedé ahí, preguntándome qué hice mal.

- Lilith, ¿estás bien? - Haku me tomó del hombro y me miró con preocupación.

- Yo...No. No lo estoy...Lo lamento...

Salí corriendo a mi taller, bajo la mirada preocupada de mis amigas.

* * *

- Hola, Cas...tiel...

Lysandro se plantó frente a Castiel, que tenía la frente pegada a su banca.

- Hey, ¿qué te sucede? - el de cabello blanco se sentó junto a Castiel y lo tomó del hombro.

- No es...nada... - respondió Castiel levemente.

Lysandro negó con la cabeza y se alejó un poco. Sabía que en momentos así, era mejor tratarlo como a las mujeres: Esperar a que su mente se calmara.

"¿Ahora qué hiciste, Lilith...?", pensó Lysandro...

* * *

Me senté debajo de las escaleras y me quedé ahí, esperando...¿Qué? No lo sé...Sólo esperando.

- Lilith... - escuché que Haku se me acercó.

- Hola... - saludé débilmente.

- ¿Qué tienes? Saliste corriendo hace un rato y ya no pude hablar contigo...

- ...Estoy muy mal con Castiel...

- ¡Ese maldito hemorrágico! ¡¿Qué te hizo ahora?! - exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Nada! ¡De hecho, no es él, soy yo! - inquirí.

Me miró con tristeza.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó, sentándose otra vez.

- Es que...Siento que ya no me...ya no me quiere, tú sabes...Me refiero, tú estás muy bien con Kentin, y Karime es muy feliz con Dake...Y yo también estoy feliz con él, pero...

Agaché la mirada.

- ¿Qué pasó...? - volvió a preguntar.

La miré y empecé a explicarle...

**/Flashback/**

Castiel y yo salimos de la plaza, ambos hablando de nuestras tonterías.

- ...Tú no sabes nada.

- Claro que lo sé...Su cabello es así naturalmente.

- Castiel, ¿quién nacería con el cabello blanco?

- ...Aún así, es natural. Y deja de insistir con que Lysandro es un anciano que encontró la fuente de la juventud...

Reí, y él me dio un beso en la frente.

- Oh, espera aquí, voy a ver algo.

- Ajá.

Salí corriendo hacia una tienda y admiré mi tan deseado Amnesia en una estantería. Suspiré y me di la vuelta, en dirección a Castiel...

Estaba sentado en una banca junto a una chica, sinceramente, hermosa. Ella le sonreía ampliamente y él parecía decirle algo. La chica se levantó, agitó la mano hacia Castiel y se fue...

Me quedé ahí, como tonta, indecisa por ir hacia él o irme sola...

Pero decidí creer que fue una plática normal y que Castiel...Bueno...

**/Fin Flashback/**

- Ay, Lilith...

Me apoyé en el hombro de Haku y me hice el macho para no ponerme a llorar. Está bien que llorar por un hombre está mal, pero...

- Hola...

Volteamos hacia el lugar donde provenía esa voz.

- ¿Lysandro...? - murmuré, levantándome.

Él me miró con tristeza.

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Lo miré sin entender.

- Haku, ven... - Kentin apareció y tomó a mi amiga del brazo con delicadeza.

Él murmuró algo y ambos se fueron.

- Ummm...

Lysandro empezó a hablar.

- Escucha, sé que tus problemas no son de mi incumbencia, pero creo que la moral de mi mejor amigo está en decline...

Parpadeé varias veces...Él suspiró y se enserió.

- Castiel está que se lo lleva, ¿sí?

- ¡Ah, ya entendí!

Seguimos caminando. Me sentí culpable por un momento. ¿Enserio Castiel estaba tan mal...?

- ¿Sabes...? Una vez Tabopuu y yo fuimos a un concierto... - empezó.

¿?

- ¿Ajá...? - no entendía qué sucedía.

- ...Estuvimos un buen rato juntos...Pero se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de salirse del montón para ir a retocarse el maquillaje. Así que se fue...Entonces, una chica empezó a marearse y se apoyó en mí de repente. La ayudé a sostenerse y le pregunté si estaba bien. Ella me contestó y, tú sabes, me agradeció...Tabopuu salió en ese momento, y la chica seguía aferrada a mí...

Contuve el aliento.  
Sabiendo cómo es esa tipa, no me imagino la que se le armó a Lysandro...

- ¿L-Luego...? - instigué.

Me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- ...Se puso celosa y creyó que coqueteé con esa chica.

- ¡Lysandro!

Me detuve y lo miré.

- ¿Tú cómo sabes de eso? - pregunté, algo indignada.

- Mira, no debo ser muy inteligente para darme cuenta, o muy idiota para ignorarlo. Sé lo que hiciste la semana pasada, Lilith...

Lo miré con rabia.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Fue él quien se puso de zoborro con esa petarda! ¡Yo no hice nada! - me planteé frente a él.

Sonrió y me pellizcó la mejilla.

- ¿Dejaste que te explicara, pequeña neko-girl...?

Contuve el aliento.

- Siempre hay malentendidos, Lilith. Siempre los habrá. Sobre todo cuando amas a una persona y no permites que nadie respire cerca de esa persona. Lo entiendo. Lo importante es que acabas de entender el punto. Así que, te recomiendo que vayas a hablar con él...o volverá a tratar de tirarse del tejado de la escuela.

Sonreí con alivio.

- Sí...Ojalá no lo intente.

- No...Hablo enserio...Cuando le dijiste que "no" porque era un idiota, sí lo intentó...Sólo ve, ¿ok?

Asentí y salí corriendo.

- ¡Gracias, viejo! - exclamé sobre mi hombro.

- ¡No vuelvas a decirme así!

* * *

- ¡C-Castiel! ¡Hey, hemorrágico! - exclamé.

Castiel se detuvo en seco y volteó a verme.

- Lilith...

Lo abracé de repente y él trastabilló.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdóname! ¡Fui una tonta, y tú un petardo! ¡Pero aunque lo tuyo sea más grave, te amo!

Lo abracé otra vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - me tomó de los hombros y me separó de él.

- Hablo de...Lo que pasó en la...Mira, te vi con...Estabas...

- Era mi prima...

Lo miré.

- ¿Q-Qué...? - murmuré, perpleja.

Él sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

- La chica de la plaza...Era mi prima...Je, je, je...Deberías ver tu cara ahora, nena - empezó a reír sonoramente.

Hice un puño y apreté la mandíbula...

"¡Tú, hijo de...tu vil ex-novia...!"

- ¡Falcon Punch! - exclamé, dándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Cayó al suelo y me puse a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - gritó, cubriéndose la mejilla, justo donde lo golpeé.

- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo que me pasa! - gruñí, golpeándolo.

¡Qué coraje! ¡Ese maldito pudo haberlo dicho antes!

- ¡Hey! ¡Oye! - me tomó de las muñecas y se enderezó.

Me dio un beso y me sujetó con firmeza. No supe qué hacer.

- ¿Fue por eso...? ¿Por eso estabas tan molesta? - preguntó, separándose un poco de mí.

- Sí... - murmuré, sonrojada.

Él sonrió dulcemente.

- Bueno... - se levantó y me ayudó - ...Eso explica demasiado.

Lo abracé.

- Perdóname... - dije.

- Sólo habrá una forma en la que yo te perdone...

Empezó a llover. Castiel chistó.

- A buena hora... - masculló, molesto.

Me tomó del brazo y ambos corrimos en dirección a su casa.

Tropecé y él me jaló contra su costado.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Ya casi llegamos! - rió.

Asentí y reí, sin dejar de correr.

Llegamos a su casa y entramos.

Me tomó de la cintura y me besó de rápido. Nos apoyamos en la pared del recibidor y suspiré.

- C-Castiel...

Se separó de mí y me jaló hacia su habitación. Caí sobre su cama y se posicionó sobre mí.

- E-Estoy empapada...Yo...estropearé tu cama... - busqué un buen pretexto para alejarme, pero sólo se me acercó más.

- Me da igual...

Me besó con profundidad y fue bajando hasta mi cuello. Se separó y me quitó la camisa. Me sonrojé y me cubrí.

- Veo que...sí te gustó mi regalo... - inquirió, sonriéndome retadoramente.

- E-Era lo único que...podía usar...

Me quitó los brazos del pecho y me sujetó de las muñecas.

- Y sí que te sirve.

- ¡Idiota!

Rió y me besó en el cuello.

Suspiré por el tacto y cerré los ojos.

- Cas...tiel...¡Um!

Acarició mi rostro y me soltó de las muñecas.

- Cinco minutos y ya, ¿sí? - murmuró.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Cinco minutos y ya? - espeté con malicia.

- Pequeña depravada...

Dejé que me quitara todo y siguiera besándome.

- ¡Aah! ¡Castiel! ¡Ngh! - grité, cuando empezó a moverse.

Me mordí el labio inferior, pero aún así no pude dejar de hacer esos...ruidos...

- L-Lilith... - murmuró, acariciando mi cabello.

Lo abracé con fuerza y me moví con él.

- ¡Aah! ¡C-Castielngh! ¡T-Te...amo!

Me abrazó y me besó.

- Y-Yo también...te amo...Mucho...

Me alejó un poco, sin dejar de moverse. Lo miré.

- N-No volveré a...a ponerte celosa...¿Bien? Ah...

- Eso espero... - respondí.

Nos besamos.

Acabamos y nos separamos un poco. Me tiré en su cama y traté de recuperar el aliento. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente.

- Te amo, Lilith...

- Yo también te amo, Castiel.

* * *

- ¡Hola! - gritó Castiel detrás de Lysandro.

- ¡Ay, hijo de la-! ¡Castiel! - gruñó Lys, empujándolo ligeramente.

- Ah, yo que me muero por escuchar una grosería tuya y... - bufó Tabopuu, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Lysandro.

- ¿Dónde está Lilith? - preguntó Haku.

- Amm...Siento que no va a venir... - murmuró Castiel, sonrojado.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? - inquirió Karime.

- Porque ese cabello de catsup me dejó la espalda hecha polvo... - espeté, entrando al salón.

Me senté en mi banca con dolor y contuve el aliento.

- ¡Ay! ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay...! Ay... - gimoteé.

Castiel rió y me besó con delicadeza.

- Perdón, nena. Prometo que hoy seré más amable - susurró.

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¡¿HOY?! ¡¿Es que no te cansas?! - exclamé.

Me abrazó y rió.

Ya no importa. Que haga lo que quiera...

Petardo...


End file.
